Footloose QAF Style
by Predec2
Summary: Justin finds himself in a new role, but Brian doesn't do jealous. Or does he?
1. Chapter 1: Lindsey's Favor

Title: Footloose

Author Name: Kimberly  
Author Email: Predec2...  
Author Website/List (if applicable): N/A  
Rating: PG-13 for language  
Warnings: None

Spoilers: Minor ones for Season 1-3  
Notes: Justin finds himself in a new role, but Brian doesn't do jealous. Or does he?

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me – no infringement is  
intended.

_Author's note: I want to thank everyone who left encouragement for me after I wrote my first fic, **Daddy's Christmas Present**. Your comments are greatly appreciated, and inspired me to try another one! This one has turned out to be quite a bit longer than I originally anticipated, so I will be posting it in parts._

_This story is based VERY loosely on the movie, Footloose, which I believe was produced in 1984. But it does not really follow much of the actual storyline. Feedback would be great!_

* * *

Brian glanced up from his place at the booth in the Liberty diner as his "waiter" walked over with his takeout order for lunch. As Justin placed the turkey sandwich down in front of him, Brian asked in a nonchalant tone, "So, are you up for Babylon after your shift tonight?"

"Sounds good, but I can't tonight. Lindsey called me a little while ago and asked me to meet her at 8:00 at the GLC. Said she had a favor to ask of me."

"Oh, you'd better run from THAT….anything having to do with those fucked-up people from the GLC can't be good. Why in the hell would Lindsey want you to meet her there?"

"I don't know," Justin replied with a slight frown. "But she said I would be perfect for what she needed."

"Uh, oh….You don't think she and Mel are looking for a new sperm donor, do you? Maybe they're going for the Nordic look this time around, " Brian smirked.

"Ha, Ha. I wouldn't need to meet her at the GLC for THAT…..Only one way to find out," Justin replied as Brian grabbed his sandwich and ambled out of the diner with a "later" as his parting goodbye.

_Gay and Lesbian Center - Pittsburgh_

"Hey, Sweetie! Thanks for meeting me here. I really appreciate it." Lindsay turned from the small group of people she had been speaking to upon noticing Justin's approach.

"No problem. Although, I admit I AM curious as to why you wanted to meet here. This place is usually closed by now, isn't it?" Justin noticed Lindsay's nervous energy and excitement.

"Yeah, they usually close on weekdays around 6:00. But the planning committee thought it would be best to meet after hours." Justin glanced at the three men and two women grouped around Lindsey as he asked, "Planning committee?"

"Oh, let me introduce you to the rest of the group and then I can explain. This is Mark Perrino, head of the GLC theater guild, Maria Thomas, Gail DelMonico, Dave Longworth, and Bruce Murphy." After pleasantries were exchanged, Lindsey explained, "We're all on the planning committee for the new musical the GLC is overseeing for our winter fundraiser to benefit the Vic Grassi House. That's where you come in…."

Justin looked at her expectantly as she continued. "We're putting on a gay version of the musical Footloose. Have you heard of it? It was actually a movie before it was turned into a musical on Broadway."

"Yeah, actually I've seen the movie with Kevin Bacon. It was one of my mom's favorites at the time. I always liked the music from it. And Kevin Bacon wasn't too bad to look at, either," he said as he smiled.

Lindsey returned his smile. "Well, the PIFA has volunteered to help us with the production. In fact, several of the students in the performing arts division will have parts in the musical. And we have already lined up technicians and grips for handling the props, staging, and lighting. But we're still in dire need of someone to oversee set construction and design." With a hopeful look, Lindsey continued. "I think you'd be perfect for that. Could you help us out? The dean from PIFA said any students helping would earn extra credit toward their degree. Not to mention, it would look great on your student portfolio. We can work around your school and work schedule. What do you say, sweetie? Can we count on you?" All eyes turned to him for his response.

Justin hesitated. He knew overseeing the set design and construction would cut into the time he could spend with Brian. But, he reasoned, it would just be temporary and Lindsey had become a good friend to him in the relatively short time they had known each other. Besides, Justin was never one to turn down an opportunity to showcase his art skills.

"Sounds great," he replied. "When you want to start?"

"How about tomorrow night? Say, about 6? I'll have the rest of the art students here, too, and Mark can go over the script with you to give you an idea what he needs in the way of set design for each scene."

At that remark, Mark spoke up. "Why don't we all meet backstage in the theater area, since that's where the sets will actually be constructed?"

"That would be a good idea. It will give me a better idea of what you'll need." Justin tried to sound more confident than he actually felt. He knew he could handle overseeing the set construction, but he was a little nervous about supervising other students. "I'll see you tomorrow, then, at 6."

_One Week Later – GLC Theater Stage_

Daphne tried unsuccessfully for the third time to pull her thick, curly brown hair back into place behind the headband she was wearing. After all, latex paint wasn't the easiest liquid to wash out of her hair. And the bright orange color on her paint brush didn't exact flatter her skin tone, she thought ruefully. At least she wasn't concerned with getting her paint on the old, tattered jeans and long-sleeved, cotton shirt she was wearing. She glanced sideways at her "co-conspirator in crime." "Tell me again why I got talked into this?"

"Because you love me and want to make me happy?" Justin returned her glance and laid his puppy-eyed look on her. A little pout of his lips completed the "woe is me" look.

"Cut it out with the feel-sorry-for-me bullshit, buster. I'm onto you, remember? Good thing I like you anyway," Daphne retorted as she threw a turpentine-scented towel at her friend.

"Okay, okay…..Look, I really DO appreciate your help. The rest of the "painting crew" will be back tomorrow. It's not MY fault the rest of the group have that big exam tomorrow with Old Man Stevens. I had him last semester. I remember what a pain in the ass his exams were." Justin yawned, closing his eyes briefly. He had spent every free hour for the last week at the GLC, either designing the sets or helping to construct them. Between his schoolwork, the diner, and now this, he had seen Brian very little since Lindsey talked him into helping. And sleep was a little-known commodity right now. Sighing inwardly, he took solace that at least the sets should be completed by the end of the week. Hopefully by then, he could get part of his life back and spend more time with Brian.

For a few moments, Justin allowed himself to think about his boyfriend. Brian, for his part, feigned indifference about not seeing Justin lately. After all, it wouldn't do for the great Brian Kinney to display any emotion that might indicate he missed seeing his Sunshine. As the "Stud of Liberty Avenue," he had a reputation to maintain. And after the GLC's disdain for his hard work regarding the Carnival he orchestrated at Babylon on their behalf, Brian decided he wouldn't "be caught dead anywhere NEAR that fucking place!" No, while Justin was helping the GLC with their fundraiser, Brian would just have to be content with scouting out tricks at Babylon or Woody's.

"Justin! Are you listening to me?"

"Huh? Oh, Sorry, Daph….What were you saying?" Justin shook his head slightly to try and refocus his mind on the task at hand.

"I said, why don't we take a short break and grab a bite to eat? Even "bit players" get a break, don't they? Besides, didn't Mark say they needed the stage for an hour or so to do a dress rehearsal of one of the big dance numbers?"

"Yeah, it's the last big scene at the dance, where they play the Footloose theme. That's one of my favorite songs in the play, after "Let's Hear it for the Boy," of course." Justin blushed involuntarily at the thought of what now seemed like so long ago, when he and Brian had danced to that same song at Babylon. He recalled how nervous but excited he was at the same time when he decided to go after what (or in this case, who) he wanted. It was one of the few times he could recall Brian displaying any jealousy toward him.

Daphne did not have to be a mind reader to know what was putting that enigmatic smile on her friend's face. After all, she had been a witness to the magic Justin and Brian had shown to everyone at the dance club that night. A magic that had lasted to this day. Pushing up off the floor with her now paint-stained hands, she prodded Justin with her right foot. Well, Piccaso, let's go hunt down a burger. That is, AFTER I attempt to wash this rainbow off my hands!"

Laughing, Justin followed her out to the lobby.

_One Hour Later_

Upon their return, it was readily apparent that the dress rehearsal for the big musical finale was in full swing. Sounds of the up tempo tune originally made famous by Kenny Loggins drifted out behind the swinging double stage doors into the lobby. As they approached the doors, Justin subconsciously sung the lyrics of the song to himself. "_Oh, you gotta cut loose, footloose, kick off your Sunday shoes…" _As he pushed open the doors, he suddenly grabbed a startled Daphne's right hand and swung her around 180 degrees. Twirling her, he grabbed a nearby, clean paintbrush "microphone" and sung the next line out loud enthusiastically as he mimicked the dance moves onstage perfectly. "_Oh, Marie, shake it, shake for me! Whoa, Milo….come on, come on, let's go. Lose your blues….Everybody cut footloose!" _He finished his performance with a flourish, lifting Daphne by the legs and hoisting her up in the air before firming but gently placing her back on the ground.

His laughter was contagious, as Daphne giggled while she shushed him. "Shh…..Justin, you're crazy! They'll hear on stage. I forgot, though, what a great singing voice you have. Maybe you made a mistake when you decided to forgo singing lessons to concentrate on your art. Although there's no denying your talent there, too…..maybe you should try and combine them somehow."

"Thanks, Daph, but you flatter me too much. A singing painter? Nah - I always enjoyed art more than singing. I think you're a little prejudiced, anyway, aren't you? I never thought too seriously about doing anything about my singing. It's passable, I guess. I just never really had any passion for pursuing it like I do my art…."

"Well, if the Backstreet Boys ever need a backup, I'll point them your way…."

With a bow, Justin's sapphire blue eyes twinkled. "Thank you, milady, I will be forever in your debt."

"Oh, brother…..give me a break! Back to the Sistine Chapel, Michelango. You can play Pavarotti later." With that, Daphne gave her friend a push, grabbing the paint-stained rags and brushes from the plastic bucket stationed near the back of the stage. "Looks like they're wrapping up the rehearsal. Let's get this "show" back on the road. I'm beat – the sooner we get back to it, the sooner we can get out of here!"

_GLC Stage – Next Evening – "The Burger Blast" Restaurant_

"No, No! The rest of the dancers don't come onstage until AFTER Ren flirts with Aiden! They don't enter from stage right until _Holding Out for A Hero_ is played!" Mark Perrino couldn't help sighing. What had he gotten himself into? He was used to directing Broadway quality actors in New York City, not amateur Tony Award wannabes who might have a good heart but also two left feet! And it didn't help that for this scene, Ren, the major male actor in the production, had to be on roller skates to flirt with his eventual love interest, Aiden.

Mark closed his eyes momentarily. Okay, he thought, I'm a professional – I can do this, even if it will probably KILL me. Just keep thinking, it's for a good cause, it's for a good cause….

"Okay. Let's try it again." Directing his next comment to the actor portraying Ren, he continued, "Lance, start at the beginning of the scene when Ren comes in from stage left through the diner doors. Let's take it from the top."

Lance Stewart was a slender blonde with green eyes, similar in build to Justin but slightly taller. Justin, finishing up the last design backstage for the big finale scene at the dance hall, couldn't help but be drawn by the play being practiced onstage. He particularly enjoyed the dancing and singing numbers that involved Ren and Aiden, the love interest, being played by Jason Caldwell. Jason was close in height to Lance, but was slightly more muscular with black hair and blue eyes. Justin recognized both of them as fellow PIFA students in the performing arts department of the school.

Tonight was the seventh day of rehearsals for the play. By now, Justin was so familiar with the scenes he subconsciously hummed the lyrics to each tune, and found himself swaying in time to the dance steps being energetically performed onstage. He was entranced by all the dance numbers, including the romantic scene where Ren comforts Aiden after he has been beaten up by Chuck, another guy who was suffering from unrequited love for Aiden. As "Almost Paradise" is played, Ren and Aiden realize they are in love and, come together for a passionate kiss.

Justin is brought out of his reverie by Daphne's sigh. "This play is SO romantic! And it doesn't hurt that all the guys in it are so hot, too!"

"Yeah, good thing Brian isn't here – he'd be fucking rolling his eyes at all the romance scenes! But later he'd just be plain fucking all the hot guys in some back room every time the director called for a break," he smirked.

Just then, their conversation was interrupted by someone yelling from the stage, "Look out!" Justin and Daphne looked quickly, just in time to see a roller-skate clad Lance Stewart, aka Ren, tripping on a serving tray left on the floor. Trying furiously to hold on to one of the backs of a diner booth, he just missed grasping the vinyl-clad prop, only to have both legs flail out from under him, his head hitting the floor with a resounding crack.

Mark's face turned white and he rushed onstage from the audience seats. Lance lay still on the floor with his eyes closed as the rest of the acting ensemble gathered around him. "Call 911 – now!" Mark yelled at Jason Caldwell. Jason quickly took out his cell phone and called for an emergency squad.


	2. Chapter 2: Justin's Audition

Footloose – Chapter Two: Justin's Audition

One Hour Later – GLC Stage

"Well, I just received a call from Allegheny General, where they took Lance. They said he suffered a pretty bad concussion, but he should be okay after several days of bed rest. The bad news is that he's out of service for the play. Since this was such a small production, too, with it being just for the one night, we don't have an understudy for him. So, I'm sorry to say it, but we'll have to cancel the benefit. We've got no other choice, Lindsey."

"Mark, there must be another way," Lindsey pleaded. "The GLC was really counting on this. They've already sold out for the performance this Saturday. Isn't there anything we can do? Maybe some other student could pick it up quickly."

"Not THAT quickly, Lindsey. It's only three days away." Mark looked at her sympathetically. "No matter how talented he might be, there's no way anybody could pick this up from scratch now and be able to pull off one of the main parts by this Saturday."

Justin and Daphne had continued to work on the design sets while awaiting word about Lance's condition. They were both relieved to hear he would be all right, but disappointed that all their hard work, and that of the other volunteers, would be in vain.

"That really sucks," Justin said. "That play was going to make a lot of money for the GLC. And everyone has worked so hard to make the play a success."

"Yeah, that really is a shame……" Daphne's voice trailed off as she looked pointedly at Justin.

"What it is, Daph? Daphne? Where are you going?" Justin asked as his friend started walking determinedly toward Mark and Lindsey, who were talking by the orchestra pit near the stage. He stood up to follow Daphne, trailing along several feet behind her and wondering what had gotten her so worked up suddenly.

"Excuse me. Lindsey? I don't know if you remember me. I'm Daphne, Justin's friend from school?"

Lindsey turned toward Daphne and thought for a few seconds before smiling. "Of course. I've seen the two of you at the diner together. It's good to see you again, Daphne. Justin's told me how much help you've been with the set construction. I really appreciate your help. I just wish it was going to be worthwhile. I guess you were here when Lance was injured."

Daphne turned slightly as Justin walked up to join the small group. "Yeah, actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I couldn't help overhearing about Lance. " Glancing at Justin, she added, "I'm glad he's going to be okay, but I think I might have a solution to your problem."

"Oh? Well, at this point, I'm certainly open to any suggestions." Lindsey waited curiously for Daphne to continue.

"I think you should let Justin try out for the part of Ren."

Justin started. He could NOT have heard what he just thought he heard. He could have sworn he just heard Daphne suggest HE try out for the part of Ren. "Huh?" He managed to squeak out.

Lindsey, too, looked startled by Daphne's suggestion. "Justin? Why would you say that?"

Justin had to admit the same thought was going through his mind. He sputtered out, "Yeah, Daphne, are you fucking crazy?"

Not one to be intimidated, Daphne took a determined breath and explained to Lindsey, "I think you've probably seen Justin dance before, so you know he's a good dancer. What you may NOT know, though, is that before he became a student at PIFA, he actually performed in a couple of plays at St. James. He has a great singing voice, too. And he's seen so much of the rehearsals by now while he's been working backstage, he's got most of the moves down pat. I'm serious – I KNOW he could do it. What have you got to lose?"

Mark could not be quiet any longer. Talking to Daphne as if she were a kindergartner, he snorted. "Listen, everyone thinks their relative or friend is the next John Travolta or Patrick Swayze. We can't just have anyone pick up the ball and run with it. Even if the play has to be cancelled, I have a reputation to uphold. I can't afford to produce a lemon, even if it IS for a small-town benefit."

Daphne glared at the producer. Turning to Justin, she noticed he seemed to be silently agreeing with the arrogant producer. She, however, was not to be dissuaded. "I repeat, what have you got to lose by at least having him try out? If he sucks, then you can cancel the performance. There are a lot of people counting on this benefit. Do you want to be the one who is known for not trying everything you can to salvage it? You won't get a fucking second chance!" Daphne crossed her arms and stood her ground defiantly.

Sighing heavily, Mark looked at Lindsey as she spoke to him. "I think she's right, Mark. It can't hurt. Turning to Justin, she asked, "What do you say, Sweetie? Want to give it a shot? You could be our knight in shining armor here. "

Justin felt his face redden as three pairs of eyes peered intently at him as he hesitated. He couldn't imagine he would be good enough to portray one of the main actors in the musical. But what if by some chance he COULD do it? Didn't he owe it to his friends and Vic's memory to give it a try? Taking a deep breath, he finally said softly, "I guess I can give it a try…."

"Mark, what do you say? Isn't it worth a shot?" Lindsey waited for a response. She, too, silently admitted to herself she wasn't sure if Justin could do it, but if by some chance he could handle the part, he just might salvage their benefit after all.

Finally after several seconds, the producer spoke. "Okay, okay…..We'll give it a try. But ONE number. I don't want to waste my time if he can't keep up his part of the bargain." Turning toward the stage, Mark called out to his remaining star performer. "Jason! Tell the backup actors we're going to rehearse the _Dancing in the Sheets _number in five minutes! And tell the orchestra their break is over! I need them in the pit pronto!" Nodding his head, Jason hurried offstage to round up the other dancers for the number.

Scowling at Justin, Mark barked, "Well, don't just stand there! Come with me. I have to get you up there on stage for this number. Here's your one AND only chance! Get going!"

Daphne reached up to kiss Justin's cheek as she smiled. "You can do it, Jus. I've seen you. Break a leg!"

Justin faltered, but found himself smiling at her comment. "Thanks. I think. Here goes nothing," he added, as he hurriedly followed Mark and Lindsey toward the stage.

Dress Rehearsal

"Justin! That was your cue! You need to take your place on stage now!" Mark's bellowing could be heard reverberating throughout the performing hall. He was quickly growing impatient with this half-baked idea of trying a last-ditch effort to save the benefit. _Let's get this over with_, he thought.

Justin rushed onstage in his outfit as Ren. He was dressed in blue, faded jeans that fit perfectly over his best "ass-et" and a long sleeved, white cotton shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Tousled hair and scuffed up boots completed his transformation as Ren, the defiant, rebellious dancer from Chicago thrown into a small town named Beaumont, Kansas, where the local principal has banned all dancing in the school.

For this pivotal scene, Justin is paired with Jason (aka "Aiden"), who his character meets at a dance club in the nearby town of Keller.

"Okay, guys, on my mark….3, 2, 1," Mark shouts to the orchestra. At his direction, the band starts playing the main song for the scene, "Dancing in the Sheets." The thumpa, thumpa sound of the song resonates with Justin and reminds him so much of the music he hears at Babylon. The familiarity of the beat instills Justin with a confidence and his body begins to sway to the beat instinctively.

For this scene, Jason as Aiden is the seducer, singing the lyrics while coaxing a somewhat reluctant Ren onto the dance stage:

"I caught you smiling, I know I've seen you here before. How come you're hiding? Hey, don't cha wanna hit the floor? The place is crowded, or maybe you don't like the beat. I got a two-track playing in my head, so let me take you somewhere else instead (dancing in the sheets)…."

As Justin (Ren) sits at a table, entranced by the beat, Jason (Aiden) takes his hand and tugs him to the dance floor, pulling Justin's body close to his. He twirls Justin around, wrapping his arms around Justin's chest and pulling him even closer to his own chest. Justin's body continues to reverberate with the beat as the two men dance in perfect sync with each other.

"Oh. My. God!" Mark turned to Lindsey with his mouth hanging open. "I don't believe it! He dances even better than Lance. And can you feel the sexual chemistry between those two? If he can sing halfway as well as he dances, we just might have a good shot at making this work after all!"

Lindsey also watched, transfixed, as Justin and Jason danced as one, with Jason pressed fully against Justin, who continued to sway to the same rhythm with his eyes closed. Despite hi s intention to remain detached from his character, Justin could feel his body physically responding to the dark-haired, slender but muscular man dancing so close to him. He could feel the man's obvious arousal at his back and that in turn caused a particular part of Justin's anatomy to stand "at attention" quickly.

At that moment, Jason, as instructed in the script, loosened his grip on Justin and grabbed his shoulder to turn him around so they were facing each other. Grasping both of his Justin's hands, he continued singing the lyrics to the song:

"Grab your coat and say goodbye to your friends. I wanna take you where the night never ends. I feel the need to sweep you off of your feet. You and me, we should be dancing in the sheets (Nothing ever beats lovers in the covers)….."

The look Jason was giving him at that moment caused Justin to blush profusely. He knew instinctively that Jason wasn't just acting out his part. This scene was starting to become much more personal. Before singing the final part of the song, Jason once again turned Justin around and pushed him up against his chest:

"We got the rhythm, we've got the music on our side. If we go with 'em, I bet we'll have a wonderful ride. Your hands are cold, so maybe we can make some heat. Love is always born on a chance, so wrap around me and baby let's dance (dancing in the sheets)……"

Justin found his hands in front of him, with Jason's hands wrapped over his like a cocoon. Justin found himself blushing even more than before and felt his body temperature rising. His body continued to rebel against his better judgment, his arousal readily apparent to everyone intently staring at the provocative show being performed onstage.

As the song finally ended, Justin remained standing in place as if frozen to the spot. The audience observing the scene boisterously burst into applause and whistles. Jason reluctantly released his hold on Justin, but remained standing on stage, looking expectantly at Mark for his decision.

The producer slowly rose from his first-row seat in the audience. After closing his mouth, he cleared his throat. "Well, that was some scene. I have to admit it. Damn, your friend was right. You really can dance! I told Lindsey that if you sing as well as you dance, we just might be able to make this work. We need to do one more scene to make sure you can deliver vocally as well. Take a five-minute break while we break down the set to move in the finale scenery."

As the stage crew pushed the props offstage and prepared to wheel out the barn dance scene, Justin finally found his legs and began moving stage left to where Daphne was standing waiting for him. Pointing to Jason, who had walked to the opposite side of the stage, she said, "Shit, Justin! That was hot! You too really have a fantastic chemistry! It's a good thing Brian wasn't here to witness that!"

Justin tried to make his voice sound convincing to him as well as to his friend. "Come on, Daphne! That's why they call it _acting_! Besides, as Brian often points out, he doesn't DO jealousy!"

Daphne snorted. "Right…..I remember a certain night at Babylon where they were coincidentally playing the same song from this play. Are you gonna tell me Brian wasn't jealous then? Or how about the King of Babylon contest you told me about? Fuck, Justin, Brian can deny it and call it what he likes, but it sure looks like jealousy to me. I think you'd better be glad he doesn't want anything to do with the GLC or he'd be shutting down your "little production" for a different reason!"

Before Justin could respond, Mark's voice interrupted the conversation. "Everybody on stage for the finale! Justin, this is it! Let's see what you can do with the song!"

One Hour Later….

Justin wiped the sweat from his brow with a towel. He had proved to be quite a capable singer as well as a dancer, and easily mimicked the same moves as Lance had done earlier in the week. He was thankful that for the final scene at the barn dance, the entire dance troupe was involved so he didn't have to dance so closely with Jason again. The only problem was, for the final 30 seconds of the play, Ren had to passionately kiss Aiden while holding him in his arms.

As the final moments of the scene were ending, Justin knew this was it. Turning to Jason standing closely by his side, Justin pulled him into his arms and began to kiss him. Jason quickly wrapped his arms around Justin's neck, and pulled him tight. At Jason's persistence, the kiss, which began as a fairly innocuous one with closed mouths, quickly turned into an open lipped, full tongue press, much to Justin's consternation. Trying earnestly for his body not to respond, Justin nonetheless found himself once again unable to control the physical reaction to being held in the arms of this attractive man.

Mark enthusiastically endorsed Justin's participation in the play, and pronounced the show back on, much to the relief of Lindsey and the other members of the planning committee.

Now relaxing backstage, however, Justin was able to contemplate just what he had gotten himself into. He understood why it might be natural for him to be physically attracted to someone other than Brian, but he would never follow through on those feelings. His heart and love steadfastly belonged to one man and one man ONLY. However, now that he knew his co-star was attracted to him as well, he worried that somehow word would get back to Brian, who at this point had no idea his Sunshine was about to be a "star" onstage, and with a very attractive co-star to boot. But how could he back out now? Everyone was counting on him. If he did not go through with this, the play could not be performed and all the money for the Vic Grassi House would vanish. He HAD to do this. He only hoped a certain ad executive did not find out…..


	3. Chapter 3: The Lie Uncovered!

Footloose: Chapter Three – The Lie Uncovered!

Liberty Diner – Friday morning (one day before the show)….

Brian looked up from his newspaper as Justin walked in and tied an apron to his waist.

"Well, well, well…..look who we have here? Could it be the next Andy Warhol finally coming back to his humble roots at the Liberty Diner? Does this mean you have finally finished painting your masterpieces for the GLC?" Brian would never admit to Justin that he had missed him this past week. And Brian would DEFINITELY never admit, also, that he spent most of the past week at the loft or working late at Kinnetik, rather than visiting the Baths or Babylon. After all, once you have tasted the talents that Justin possessed, all the rest were just second best.

Justin smiled at his lover. "Almost. I have to work there one more day, and then I'll be done with it."

Brian frowned. "I thought the play was tomorrow. Aren't they cutting it a little close?"

Justin glanced away from Brian, afraid that he would somehow discover the truth from Justin's expression. "They ran into some last-minute changes they needed made, so I have to work on them tomorrow." It WAS kind of the truth. They DID have some last-minute changes. They just weren't related to the scene construction. _Please, _Justin thought, _don't pursue it any further._

"They sure have a lot of fucking nerve, if you ask me. When exactly are you going to be done? I was planning on hitting Babylon tomorrow night for their "Suds 'n Studs" contest."

Justin hesitated. He really DID want to be Brian – after all, it been almost a week since they had been together in every sense of the word – but he knew he had made a commitment to see this play through to the end. "I'm sorry, Brian. I'll be tied up until after the play is over. They want me to stay during the performance to make sure nothing goes wrong with the sets or props. I promised I would." Justin hated to lie to Brian, but he knew the consequences would be worse if Brian knew what Justin's true role in the play was. "But, hey, the play should be over around 11:00 or so. I can still run home and change into some dance clothes and meet you there around 1:00. How would that be?" Justin looked over at Brian hopefully.

"Okay. But don't expect me to be waiting at the front entrance for your appearance." Brian smirked as he continued, "If I find someone else that will get "a rise" out of me, you know where I'll be."

Justin knew EXACTLY what that meant. He hated Brian taking tricks into the backroom, but he also knew he would not get Brian to change. Sighing, Justin nodded his head and turned toward the kitchen to collect the next food order.

Later Friday evening….

Brian knocked on the Munchers' door. He couldn't believe that Lindsey had talked him into a donation to the GLC for the benefit being held tomorrow. If Debbie hadn't threatened to "have his balls" if he didn't contribute toward the AIDS center now named for her late brother, he would never had agreed to provide funds to them. He figured, though, it was better to hand it to Lindsey than be caught within a mile of those fucking "high and mighty" do-gooders at the GLC.

"Dadda!" He heard the voice squeal just moments after the door opened but before a rather lanky, brown-haired rocket launched itself at him, wrapping both arms around his father's legs.

"Hey, Sonny Boy! How's my big guy?" Despite his best efforts not to, Brian nonetheless found himself smiling at his son. Bending down, he picked his son up and hoisted him upon his shoulders. Gus giggled. "Look, Mommy, I'm taller than you!"

"Yes, you are, young man!" Smiling, she looked at the boy's "transportation." "Brian – come in. Have you eaten yet?"

Closing the door, Brian gently pulled Gus off his shoulders and stood him on the floor. "No, but I picked up some Thai food on the way over. It's out in the car. I'll just drop off the "blackmail" check and go."

"Ha, ha…..Yeah, I talked to Debbie earlier. She told me how she "persuaded" you to contribute toward the fundraiser. Speaking of which, you must really be proud of Justin saving the day for us. Without him, we wouldn't even be having the play tomorrow. I knew he could dance from seeing him before, but I had NO idea he was such a good singer. Did you?"

Brian thought Lindsey was talking about Justin's artwork on the sets until she mentioned singing and dancing. "What the fuck are you talking about? What does singing and dancing have to do with designing set construction for a play? Have you been smelling too many paint fumes or something?"

"What? Oh, you mean Justin didn't tell you? I thought you would have been the first person to know."

"Know what?" Brian was very confused by now.

"Justin didn't tell you that he has a starring role in the play tomorrow? He's one of the leading actors! Without him filling in for the actor that got injured earlier in the week, we would have never been able to go through with it. He's got a beautiful voice, and he's quite a convincing actor as well. And the chemistry between him and the other main actor is incredible……." Lindsey's voice trailed off as she realized what she was saying, and more importantly, WHO she was saying it to. Lindsey knew all too well how deeply Brian felt toward Justin, despite his protestations to the contrary.

"Is that right? Justin never mentioned that to me. He just said he was helping with the artwork. So he's going to actually be in the play? I think I might just have to see this for myself." _What are you doing, Sunshine? Why did you lie to me about what you were doing tomorrow night?_ Brian suddenly found his stomach inexplicably tied up in knots. _What are you trying to hide from me?_

"Brian….." Lindsey tried to continue speaking to Brian, but by the time she called his name, he had already turned around and headed out the door. _Oh, shit. I hope I didn't make a big mistake just now._ Lindsey agonized several minutes over whether or not to tell Justin what happened. But she finally decided it would be best not to tell him and risk getting him so upset that he might not follow through on his promise to perform in tomorrow's play. There were too many people riding on its success to fail now. Inwardly she prayed that nothing would go wrong with the benefit.

_Saturday night – 30 minutes before show time_

Michael turned from the box office with the tickets for his group. Joining Ben, Emmett, Ted, and Debbie at the bottom of the stairs heading toward the stage, he was startled to see a familiar face approaching him. "Brian? What in the world are YOU doing here?"

Acknowledging the group with a smirk, Brian replied, "Didn't you hear? Our very own Sunshine is playing Mighty Mouse for the GLC and saving the day for them."

"Yeah, Ma told me he was helping Lindsey out with the set design and construction." Michael looked intently at Brian, who was wearing a distinct frown on his face. He couldn't understand why Brian looked perturbed, nor why he was there in the first place. He was well aware of his friend's great dislike of anything connected with the GLC. "I thought you'd never show up at anything related to this place, even to help out Lindsey."

"Oh, but didn't you hear, Mikey? Our very own little Andy Warhol has turned into an Andy Hardy now. He's not only helping to make the scenes, he's going to be IN them."

Michael looked at his friend as if he had lost his mind. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Everyone stared at Brian curiously as he explained. "Lindsey told me last night that Justin is playing one of the lead roles because the original student set to play the part got injured a few days ago. She says he's quite the little Gene Kelly."

"No shit!" Debbie exclaimed excitedly. "Well, way to go, Sunshine! That's great! I can't wait to see him in the show! I had no idea our little artist could sing or dance, but it doesn't surprise me with all that creativity running through his veins. Let's go on in so we can get a good seat – this should be interesting."

Brian followed them up the steps, thinking, _Yeah, this should be REAL interesting….._


	4. Chapter 4: Justin's Debut

Footloose: Chapter 4 – Justin's Debut

Back stage, Justin found himself pacing back and forth. The closer it got to show time, the more nervous he became. How did he ever let himself get talked into this? He must have been out of his fucking mind!

"Nervous energy, Justin?" Justin turned to see his co-star, Jason, smiling at him and looking at him intently. For the past several days, the two of them had rehearsed their parts together, along with the rest of the acting group. Despite Jason's frequent attempts to convince Justin to go out with him afterward for either dinner or dancing, Justin had politely but firmly turned him down. Under any other circumstances, he would have definitely been tempted, as he was only too aware of Jason's attraction to him. And after all, truth be told, Justin found himself attracted to Jason as well. But his heart was firmly held by one Brian Kinney.

Coming back from his daydreaming, Justin realized he had not answered Jason. "You're fucking right, I'm nervous! Wouldn't you be? I've never done anything like this in front of so many people!" Justin pushed his hair back from his forehead with his hand. "I hope I don't fuck this up for everybody! I know how important this is."

Jason placed his hand on Justin's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "You can do this, Justin. I've seen you work, remember? You're perfect for this part! Just don't forget to breathe," he chuckled. Hearing the bell chime as the theater lights dimmed, he continued, "That's our cue to take our places. You'll be great! You're a natural….let's go knock 'em dead!"

Justin was grateful for Jason's words of encouragement and his confidence in him. Smiling, he said, "Okay, let's do it!" As the scenery was wheeled onstage for the first scene, the two of them hurried to take their places for the opening number.

Justin's friends had managed to secure several seats in the middle of Row F, which placed them only six rows back. From their vantage point, they had an excellent view of the play.

Mark Perrino parted the curtain and stood in front of the audience dressed in a traditional black tux with white dress shirt. He spoke into the microphone. "On behalf of everyone here at the GLC, I would like to thank all of you for attending our play this evening, benefitting the work of the GLC and, in particular, the Vic Grassi House. I hope you all thoroughly enjoy the show." He hesitated briefly before continuing. "I DO want to make a brief announcement indicating a change in one of the performers this evening. One of our lead actors, Lance Stewart, who is listed in the playbill as playing the character of Ren, was unfortunately injured in an accident earlier this week and will, therefore, be unable to perform." A collective groan was heard throughout the audience, before Mark quickly added, "However, Lance is expected to make a full recovery, and we are very fortunate that we have an extremely talented young man who is taking his place this evening. Instead of Lance, the part of Ren will now be played instead by Justin Taylor."

As the audience clapped, Debbie let out a whoop. "Yeah! That's our very own Sunshine!" Directing her next comment to no one in particular, she continued elatedly. "We all know him! Isn't that exciting?" Michael turned to her to shush her. "Maw, that's enough already! Calm down!" Glaring at him, Debbie did as she was told, but she couldn't help plastering a huge smile on her face. Glancing at Brian sitting three seats down from her, however, she frowned. _What is bothering him? He doesn't look happy at all…. _

Just then, the strains of an energetic opening theme were played by the live orchestra, and the curtain parted to reveal a dance club scene. Several men and women were dancing with their partners in the middle of the floor surrounded by several tables and chairs on the perimeter.

Justin, standing stage left at the side of the scene, took a deep breath. _Here goes,_ he thought. _It's a good thing that it's dark out in the audience. At least that makes it easier to pretend everyone isn't out there staring at me! _Hearing his cue from the dialogue on stage, he squared his shoulders, took another deep breath and walked onstage toward a nearby group of people sitting around one of the tables.

"Oh, my God! There he is!" Debbie whispered excitedly to Emmett, who was seated to her immediate left.

"Yeah, there's our baby!" Emmett quietly clapped his hands in glee. "And doesn't he look adorable in that outfit? Good enough to eat!"

Justin was relieved to realize he could actually remember his lines, and after several minutes, he was becoming more comfortable being on stage in front of what he was told was a sell-out crowd for the fundraiser. All the rehearsals that week served him well, as he found himself immersed in his character of Ren. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all¸_ he thought. _Even the butterflies in my stomach are going away!_

Brian stared intently as Justin said his lines perfectly on stage. As the Footloose theme was played, Justin suddenly took center stage with his fellow actors, moving to the dance floor in perfect rhythm with the tempo. When he began to also sing the lyrics, Brian was stunned. He knew Justin could dance, but he had no idea his lover could sing so well. The only exposure Brian had had before this was when he caught Justin singing a Moby song while wearing a headset just before his loft was robbed. Brian would never have guessed from that experience that his lover could actually carry a tune, let alone belt one out in perfect pitch while gyrating onstage to the hypnotic beat. _Why would Justin hide this from him? He's great up there! _Brian couldn't help being in awe of this hidden talent Justin hadn't shown to him, as well as feeling more than just a little proud of him.

The story onstage proceeded rapidly, moving from the dance club to the Burger Blast Diner, where Justin appeared in his waiter's uniform on roller skates. Brian chuckled to himself, "The waiters at Perkins should look so good!" Despite his reservations initially, Brian couldn't help but be engrossed by the story line. He continued to be amazed by Justin's confidence and believability onstage as he portrayed the dance club king plucked out of his comfort zone and into an "alien" world where no dancing was allowed. Brian likened the feeling to being a gay man in an overwhelmingly straight world.

The first half of the play ended at the town church, as the minister determinedly held to his belief that dancing would promote promiscuity and sin. As the curtain was drawn and the lights came up, signaling a brief intermission, the Liberty street group stood up to stretch their legs.

"Wow!" Ben exclaimed to Michael and Brian. "I had no idea Justin was such a convincing actor! And no one ever told me he had such a good singing voice! I'm impressed!"

"Yeah, Brian, did you know he could do all that?" Michael asked his friend.

"Fuck, no, Mikey!" He smirked. "I was concentrating on OTHER talents Sunshine possesses. And I can tell you from personal experience, he was definitely NOT acting during THOSE performances!"

Michael rolled his eyes. "Okay, never mind…I get it. In any case, looks like they have a sellout crowd here tonight. There should be a sizable contribution toward Vic's house. That's the important thing."

"Yes, it is." Lindsey walked up to them from the back of the auditorium. "In fact, I was just talking to Mark Perrino, Michael. He's the producer who made the announcement earlier on stage about Justin taking over for the other actor. Mark said there's been so much great buzz about the play tonight, he wants to stage an encore performance NEXT Saturday. That will mean even MORE money for the Grassi House. Isn't that great?" Turning to Brian, Lindsey studied his demeanor, which on the outside appeared calm and unflappable as usual. "Well, what do you think of Justin, Bri? Isn't he doing a great job up there?"

"He's doing alright," Brian replied, feigning indifference. It wouldn't do for everyone to think he was more than just a little impressed with Justin's performance.

Lindsey was relieved that Brian did not seem to be upset with Justin for not telling him about his unexpected part in the play. However, she also knew the dance scene with Ren and Aiden was the next one coming up immediately after the intermission. They weren't out of the woods yet, because despite what Brian may tell everyone else, she knew he cared about Justin deeply. How was he going to react to Justin dancing with Lance's character?

Just then, the lights flashed twice, signaling the end of the intermission. As the orchestra began to play and the lights dimmed, the Liberty gang once again took their places in their seats, eager to see the last half of the play.

Brian focused on the stage as the curtains were opened, revealing the dance club once again. His eyes immediately were drawn to Justin, sitting in the center of the stage at a table. The spotlight shining on him illuminated his golden hair and seemed to make him glow. Brian thought his angel looked fucking adorable dressed in a shiny royal blue sleeveless shirt and black jeans.

He was so intent on staring at his lover that he initially did not notice Justin's co-star, Jason ("Aiden"), approaching "Ren" from the left of his table. The pulsating beat of "Dancing in the Sheets" suddenly poured forth, as Ren glanced up shyly at Aiden. Aiden held out his hand to Ren as he began to sing the lyrics….

"I caught you smiling, I know I've seen you here before. How come you're hiding? Hey, don't cha wanna hit the floor? The place is crowded, or maybe you don't like the beat. I got a two-track playing in my head, so let me take you somewhere else instead (dancing in the sheets)…."

Suddenly, Justin was pulled to his feet and into the arms of his co-star, who wrapped himself around Justin's torso. The two of began to gyrate together in sync to the music. Michael glanced sideways to his friend. At that moment, he did not need to be a mind reader to determine Brian's great displeasure at the spectacle being acted out so intimately on stage. The anger was almost rolling off him in waves.

Ben, too, noticed the expression on Brian's face. Leaning close to Michael, he whispered, "If looks could kill, I think there'd be two dead people up there on the stage right now…."

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly," Michael answered softly to Ben. "Anybody who doesn't think Brian really cares about Justin should see him right now."

Brian was oblivious to being the subject of his friends' conversation, because he was too busy continuing to stare intently at the performance on stage. By this time, Aiden had turned Justin around and was holding him tightly against his chest, as they continued their sensual dance:

"We got the rhythm, we've got the music on our side. If we go with 'em, I bet we'll have a wonderful ride. Your hands are cold, so maybe we can make some heat. Love is always born on a chance, so wrap around me and baby let's dance (dancing in the sheets)……"

By this time, Brian was perspiring and his body temperature was rising. He did not want to witness any more of his lover being held tightly in the arms of another attractive man, but like witnessing a train about to crash into another locomotive, he was somehow unable to turn away from observing what was happening on the stage.

Finally, after what seemed like an interminable length of time, the song ended with Justin's and Jason's characters leaving the stage, arm in arm. The audience erupted into wild applause and whistles.

Emmett was thunderstruck by his friend's talents on stage. Turning to Brian, he whispered excitedly as he clapped his hands together, "Isn't he amazing? Our baby's so talented!" Brian glared at Emmett as he retorted, "Yeah, REAL talented! Guess he'll be heading to the Big White Way on Broadway now!

Emmett looked surprisingly at him. But quickly he realized the REAL reason why Brian seemed so moody all of a sudden, and it wasn't because he was pretending to be a theater critic. _Someone doesn't like his baby being pawed, does he, _he thought to himself with a small smile.

The remainder of the play passed relatively quickly, leading to the big finale at the barn where the "Footloose" theme was repeated as the entire acting troupe participated in the song. Justin's and Jason's characters were front and center, with Justin's character, Ren, dancing energetically as he sang along to the lyrics. As the song was ending, the two characters on stage came together for their big kiss. As the script called for, Justin pulled Jason to him and, wrapping his arms behind Jason's back, began to kiss his co-star passionately. And, as he did so in rehearsal, too, Jason once again took full advantage of the situation, pushing Justin even closer by wrapping his arms around his neck and crushing the blonde to him in full body contact. Before Justin could react, Jason's tongue darted between Justin's lips, pressing for more intimate entry. Justin briefly allowed the intrusion before he pulled up short. This man was very attractive, but he was NOT Brian. End of the road, mister, he thought to himself. This is your first (and last) curtain call with me!

As the last notes of the "Footloose" theme were heard, the audience leaped to their feet and applauded wildly. The curtain closed briefly before the orchestra started playing an encore of the song so each member of the acting ensemble could reappear to the applause of the appreciate audience.

Justin, waiting offstage briefly before he needed to reappear for his curtain call, breathed a great sigh of relief that the night was over. He had managed to hold up his part of the bargain to make the night a success, and did it without totally fucking it up. He was physically and mentally worn out. When this week began, he had no idea how strenuous his part in the play would be. Now that it was over, it felt like every bone in his body was aching. He briefly, though, thought about how great it would be to finally be able to spend more time with Brian. Although he couldn't imagine how he would be able to go back out to Babylon tonight, he couldn't imagine NOT seeing Brian. So despite the enormous fatigue he was feeling, he would nevertheless make sure he appeared at Babylon as soon as he could politely excuse himself from the group backstage.

"Hey, Justin! That's our cue," Jason said as he approached him. "Time to take our bows in front of our adoring audience!" Jason grabbed Justin's hand and pulled him onstage with him.

The full house lights now illuminated the sold-out audience as Justin peered out at the throng now enthusiastically applauding the two main actors of the night. Justin was shocked at how many people were there. Again, he was thankful he could not see them earlier when he was on stage, or he would have been fucking terrified!

As he and Jason bowed to acknowledge the accolades of the crowd, Justin couldn't help smiling in relief that the night was finally over. His smile, however, quickly faded as he head came back up and he happened to glance at a tall, dark-haired man with hazel eyes now shooting daggers at him from the sixth row.


	5. Chapter 5: Turmoil

Footloose: Chapter 5 - Turmoil

As the curtain fell for the last time, Justin stood rooted to the spot in shock. Please, he thought, let it be my imagination that I just saw Brian out there. Closing his eyes, though, he knew the truth. How Brian happened to be there wasn't important. What WAS important was that he rectify the situation.

Cringing, he thought, "Why in the world did I keep this from him in the first place? It's not like I was doing something wrong! I was trying to help here!"

But despite his conviction that he was doing a worthy deed, he knew Brian wouldn't look at it quite the same way. The same look Brian just gave him was the same piercing stare he saw the night of the King of Babylon contest when Brian observed him dancing in the competition. Brian can tell himself and his friends that he doesn't "do jealous," but Justin knew the truth. That's why he didn't tell him about his role in the play. He knew that all it would take was one look from Brian at his striking co-star and Brian would jump to conclusions. The look his lover just gave him only sealed that belief.

Jason chose that moment to bring Justin out of his reverie. "Call me a glutton for punishment, but I'm going to ask this one more time. Have dinner with me." He looked intently at Justin, his dark blue pupils dilated. Jason was enchanted with this blond-haired, blue-eyed dream. Performing so closely with him all week in rehearsals, then in the actual play, only cemented his feelings for him. When Jason wanted someone, he was nothing but relentless.

Justin turned to his persistent co-star. Taking a deep breath, he sighed. "Jason, you've been a lot of help to me this week with my part, but the play's over. I told you about my boyfriend, Brian, and how possessive he can be, despite his protestations to the contrary. I just realized he was here tonight, and he looked like he was ready to explode. I have nothing to be guilty about, but I have to find him to make things right with him."

"But, Justin, the play's NOT over. I just heard from Mark that the play was so well received, he wants to schedule another performance for next Saturday."

"What?" Justin was incredulous. He had thought this night could not get any worse. He was wrong. "Tell me you're shitting me, right?"

"Uh…..No," Jason stammered. "He has already made arrangements to print up more tickets and reserve the stage for next Saturday night. He says they made a ton of money tonight for the GLC and the Vic Grassi House. You wouldn't want to disappoint the committee, would you?" Jason cast a hopeful eye at Justin. Anything to keep this beautiful man close by…..

I can't believe this, Justin thought to himself. How did I get myself into this mess? More importantly, how do I get OUT of it? I've got to distance myself from this place to think!

Not even stopping to respond to Jason's question, Justin rushed off the stage. I've got to find Brian, he thought. As he was walking down the steps from the stage to the audience, Mark Perrino rushed up to him animatedly. "THERE'S the star I wanted to see! You were fantastic up here! Did Jason tell you about the encore performance next Saturday? The place was a sellout tonight, and there's been so much excitement about the play I KNOW we can sell it out again NEXT Saturday!"

Justin turned to the producer. Hesitating briefly, he said, "I'm sorry, Mark, but I can't do another performance. This was a one-time deal."

Mark was thunderstruck. "You've got to fucking be kidding me, right? Do you know what's on the line here?"

Without hesitation, Justin said, "Yeah, I know EXACTLY what's on the line. That's why I can't do it." Turning, he strode toward the back out of the theater and out to the lobby. By this time, most of the patrons had thankfully left. There was no sign of Brian, either.

Spying Lindsey speaking to some other members of the committee, however, he rushed up to her. "Lindsey, I need to talk to you."

Lindsey smiled broadly at her friend. "Justin! Sweetie, you were GREAT! What a fantastic performance! You were mesmerizing up there!" The other members of the committee echoed her sentiments.

Justin smiled somewhat sadly. "Thanks, Lindsey, but can I talk to you alone? It's important." Tugging gently at Lindsey's arm, he pulled her away from the rest of the group.

Sensing there were something wrong with her young friend, Lindsey asked, "What is it? You seem upset about something."

"Lindsey, just before the curtain came down for the final time, I KNOW I saw Brian out in the audience, didn't I?"

Justin didn't have to wait for Lindsey's answer to know he was right. All he had to do was look at her face full of concern. "Yeah, Sweetie, he was here. I'm sorry. I didn't know you hadn't told him about your part in the play, and I mentioned it to him when he stopped by the house and dropped off a check for the benefit. I just assumed you had told him. Was there a reason why you didn't? You should have been proud to tell him!"

"Lindsey, you SAW my co-star and our rehearsals. What did you THINK would happen when Brian saw us together on stage? You of all people know how he is, no matter WHAT he wants everyone to think. THAT'S why I didn't tell him. I didn't want him to jump to the wrong conclusion. Now by not telling him, though, I've REALLY fucked things up, haven't I?" He shook his head sadly. What a mess! Pleadingly, he continued with tears suddenly threatening to fall. "What should I do now? I've got to find him to explain, if he will even LISTEN to me…."

"He'll listen to you. That is, after he blows off steam to make everyone think he's impervious to feeling anything. You are the only one who can make him understand. Just remember, if he didn't care so much, he wouldn't get so upset and jump to the wrong conclusion. I'm sorry if I made things more difficult for the two of you, though. Once I realized Brian didn't know, I thought about telling you, but I was afraid if did, you would get flustered and be unable to go through with the play." Continuing softly, she said, "I'm really sorry, Justin. That probably wasn't the best way to handle it."

Justin nodded. "Well, as they say, hindsight is foresight. I don't really blame you, Lindsey. I should have told him and just dealt with the consequences. Now it's going to be even harder to explain, because it's going to look like I really WAS hiding something from him." He let out another sigh. "I already told Mark, by the way, that I can't participate in the encore next Saturday. I'm sorry, but I just can't do it. I've already got such a mess with Brian. I have to straighten things out with him first."

Disappointed, Lindsey replied, "I understand your reasons why, Justin, but I hope you'll reconsider. This would make such a big difference to the GLC's budget and to the Vic Grassi House. You know how little money the House has for operating expenses. It could make all the difference in the world to them. The performance tonight will help cover most of their past-due bills, but the extra performance would give them the assurance they can continue to operate straight through the next quarter. Won't you think it over?"

"Lindsey, I can't think of anything else right now but finding Brian and setting things right with him."

"Okay, Justin. But can I at least tell Mark that you'll take a couple of days to think it over before giving him a definite answer? The fate of the second performance rests entirely on your shoulders. Without your participation, we can't do it."

Closing his eyes briefly, Justin let out a breath he had been holding. "I don't think I'm going to change my mind. But, okay, tell him I'll think it over and give him my decision on Monday. But don't get your hopes up. It's more important to me that I find Brian right now. Wish me luck." I'm going to need it, Justin thought.

"He loves you, Justin. Just remember that. He may never say it, but I know it and I think YOU know it. Talk to him and MAKE him understand there was nothing going on between you and Jason." She hugged him briefly and gave him an encouraging smile.

"Thanks, Lindsey. I'm going to try. There's too much riding on this for me to fail." Squaring his shoulders, Justin opened the door and resolutely marched out in search of his goal.


	6. Chapter 6: Jason Makes His Move

By the time Justin exited the GLC around 11:40 p.m., his prior resolve was diminished and his mood matched the weather: bleak and miserable. With the marquee sign now turned off, the clouds obscured what little light that was normally generated by the quarter moon, and the air had turned noticeably colder (probably like Brian's temperament right now, Justin, thought ruefully).

Brian. He had to find him. As he anticipated, when he tried to call Brian's cell a few minutes ago, it went straight to his voicemail. Somehow, Justin didn't think leaving a message was going to suffice, anyway. After all, how do you explain this kind of predicament over the phone? It was better to speak to him in person.

He decided he would begin by looking for Brian at Babylon, since they had originally agreed to meet there after the show. Now all he had to do was find a way to GET there, since he had just missed the last scheduled bus of the night and Daphne was out of town. He didn't want to call his mom – that would only bring up more questions he wasn't prepared to answer right now.

Just then, he noticed the shadows of light dancing off the side of the GLC building before hearing the sound of a car approaching as it turned right out of the rear parking lot. The car slowly kept pace with him and then slowed to a stop. As Justin peered through the now open passenger side window, he heard a familiar but not too entirely welcome voice.

"Hey, Justin! I thought that was you. Do you need a lift somewhere?"

"Uh, no, Jason, that's okay. I can walk. Don't worry about it. I'm sure you're as beat as I am and could stand to get home for some sleep." Justin began to walk away from his co-star, but Jason just slowly inched the car forward to keep up with him.

"Don't be crazy, Justin! If you ARE as tired as I am, the last thing you want to do is WALK back to your place. Let me drive you – no obligations, okay?" Jason's hopeful voice betrayed his effort to sound neutral.

Justin hesitated. He knew if he walked it would take close to an hour to get all the way over to Babylon. If he accepted Jason's offer, however, he could be there within 15 minutes. The last thing Justin wanted to do was appear to be encouraging Jason, but he seemed harmless enough, albeit quite persistent. Did he want to risk missing Brian at the club because he got there too late?

Weighing his choices, Justin decided it was worth the risk. "Okay, Jason, thanks. But no hidden agendas, right?"

Jason reached across the front seat and opened the passenger door from the inside. "No hidden agendas. Just one friend doing a favor for another. Get in," he said with a smile.

Justin grasped the car handle and maneuvered himself inside, latching the seatbelt. Glancing at the driver, he said, "I appreciate this, Jason. It's really gotten a lot colder since the show ended, and I didn't even think to bring gloves."

"Yeah, I can tell you're cold – your hands are almost red!" Jason looked at Justin's normally smooth hands, now almost frostbitten and chapped from the cold winds. He thought to himself, What I wouldn't give to feel those hands all over me…. Aloud to Justin, he continued. "Where do I need to drop you off at?"

Justin looked down at his hands in his lap before answering. "You can just drop me off down on Liberty Avenue. That's close enough to where I need to go, and that way hopefully you won't have to go too far out of your way."

"Okay," Jason answered, although he questioned why it seemed like Justin was being evasive about his answer. Changing the subject, he said, "By the way, you ran out of the theater before I had a chance to talk to you about the encore performance next Saturday night. Isn't it great there was such a tremendous response that they want to do it again? Just think of all the money they'll bring in from TWO performances!" Looking slyly at Justin, he continued, "We'll probably have to rehearse a little more, just to make sure we're fresh for next week's performance…."

"Jason, I haven't given Mark a definite answer about that. I told Lindsey I would let him know by Monday." Justin could feel a headache beginning to appear as he rubbed his temples with both his hands. He really didn't want to rehash this problem AGAIN tonight.

Jason was not to be detoured, however. "Come on, Justin! How can you say no to a request like that? You told me how close you'd become to that Grassi guy. How can you NOT want to help out?"

Justin was quickly losing patience with this man, despite desperately needing a ride to Babylon to speak with Brian. His voice rose somewhat as he repeated what he had said to Jason earlier. "Jason, I TOLD you how jealous Brian can be! I deliberately didn't tell him I was actually in the play because I knew how he would react to the scenes between you and me, whether it was justified or not. Brian can be a real pain in the ass sometimes, but he means a lot to me. No matter how much I might want to help the GLC out again, I can't take the risk of creating a permanent rift with him. It's not worth it!"

Jason reached over to squeeze Justin's left shoulder and huffed, "Seems to me if this Brian was as great as you say, he would be more understanding of what you're trying to do, and would trust you. Certainly doesn't sound that way to ME."

Justin clenched his hands. "You don't even KNOW him, so you have no right to judge him!" Calming himself somewhat, he continued in a slightly lower tone. "You don't know the whole story of what we've been through. It takes two to make a relationship, and both can fuck it up at any time." There was no way Justin was going to try to explain to this man about how he had messed up royally with the whole Ethan fiasco. "Just drop it, okay?" Justin turned his head to look out the window, signaling the end of the conversation.

An uncomfortable silence prevailed. Jason, however, was not to be permanently derailed. Before this night was over, he thought, I will make Justin see that he deserves better than this asshole, Brian. He deserves someone like me….

_Meanwhile at Babylon….._

Brian had no idea why he had decided to appear at Babylon after leaving the GLC, or even HOW he got there. Must have been the several Jim Beams he gulped down at the loft before he changed into his "fucking" clothes, he smirked. As was typical of his appearances at the club, heads turned when he appeared, and there was no shortage of available and willing tricks to take to the back room. Standing at the bar, however, drinking yet another whiskey, he subconsciously decided he'd rather drown his sorrows than have his cock sucked by yet another nameless guy.

Unfortunately, by now his body must have developed a considerable tolerance to high alcohol levels, because despite the several drinks he had already knocked back, he still couldn't keep his mind from focusing on a blonde, blue-eyed twink.

His thoughts were interrupted by the flamboyant man who strode up to Brian's side, leaning his elbows on the bar. "Well, if it isn't God's gift to gay men everywhere!" Emmett Honeycutt exclaimed.

Brian rolled his eyes. He was In no mood for this man at the moment. "What the fuck do you want?"

"A little touchy, aren't we? Wouldn't have anything to do with someone's "in-depth" performance at the GLC earlier tonight, would it? Our little Sunshine was quite the little charmer, wasn't he? And I understand it went so well, the producer wants to do an encore performance next Saturday night." Emmett didn't know why, but at the moment he wanted nothing more than to get under Brian's skin. About time his little protege showed Brian that he was not the only game in town, he thought.

Thoughts of Justin being manhandled on stage with that "stalker" yet again caused Brian to abruptly reel to face Emmett and snarl, "Just shut the fuck up, Honeycutt, and stay out of my business!" Slamming his drink down on the bar, he turned and headed toward the exit, leaving Emmett staring after him with a knowing look.

I've had enough of this bullshit, Brian thought as he headed toward the back door of the club. Let little Sunshine do whatever he wants! Briefly he entertained the thought of heading over to Woody's before deciding he just wanted to go home and sleep off his alcohol-induced stupor. He stumbled haphazardly out the door and walked somewhat unsteadily toward his Jeep parked a half-block down the street.

_Meanwhile a couple blocks from Babylon….._

Several minutes passed before Jason spoke up again. Turning to his passenger and trying a placating approach, he said, "Justin, I'm sorry if I got you upset earlier. I just don't like to see such a great guy like you taken advantage of. If you were MY boyfriend, I'd never treat you like this Brian is treating you. I would listen to what you had to say and trust you."

Justin squeezed his eyes shut momentarily and sighed. This reminded him of a similar conversation he had had with his parents a long time ago, and right now he was exhausted, both mentally and physically. "Just forget it, Jason." Noticing they were approaching Babylon, he added, "This is close enough. Just let me out here and you can be on your way." Justin was more than ready to exit the vehicle and end this conversation.

Jason, however, did not want his gorgeous passenger to leave so soon, not when he finally had gotten some time alone with him. "It's awfully cold out there, Justin. Let me drive you to your door. Just tell me where you live and I'll take you there." Feeling suddenly emboldened, Jason placed his arm on Justin's thigh and gave it a light squeeze. His hand then moved upward toward a more intimate target…..

Justin had had enough. Through clenched teeth, he again repeated loudly, "Just STOP the car, Jason! This conversation is over….I want to get out NOW!"

"Okay, okay…..shit! Take it easy. I was just trying to do you a favor." Jason slowly turned the car toward the curb and slowed to a stop. Justin was relieved this fiasco was about to end, but before he could exit the car, however, Jason quickly turned toward him and pulled Justin into his arms. Moving to kiss the beautiful blonde, he murmured, "How about I show you how a REAL boyfriend would treat you?"

Justin shoved Jason away from him. "That's it! Get your fucking hands off me! I am NOT your possession!" By now, Justin was enraged, screaming at Jason at the top of his lungs. He managed to unlatch his seatbelt and roughly yanked at the car handle to open it, only to discover the door was locked. "Unlock this fucking door now!" Justin bellowed, as he frantically tried to find the power door unlock button on the passenger side.

"C'mon, Baby, let me take care of you," Jason cooed, once again reaching for Justin. In a heartbeat, he felt an intense sting as Justin's hand connected for a resounding slap across his face. Momentarily stunned, Jason rubbed his own hand across the skin now turning red and angry from the force of Justin's fury. It provided just enough time for Justin to finally locate the unlock button and yank the door open. Stepping out into what he thought was finally his chance at freedom, he stood up and slammed body first into a tall, somewhat unsteady yet unmovable force known as Brian Kinney.


	7. Chapter 7: Brian and Justin Hash It Out

The sound of tires suddenly screeching and unintelligible profanity echoed in the alleyway as Jason abruptly stepped on the gas pedal as his car streaked away, leaving a startled Justin firmly held in the arms of his lover, who was just sober enough to catch him before he would have tripped on the curb and fell into the street.

Despite knowing that Brian was undoubtedly extremely angry at him, for the first time that night Justin finally felt secure as Brian inexplicably continued to hold him as Justin tightly wrapped his own arms around the taller man.

Brian couldn't believe what had just happened. This must be a figment of my drunken mind, he thought. I'm just imagining I'm holding Justin in my arms. He momentarily relished the feeling of his Sunshine back where he belonged before abruptly pulling himself up and releasing Justin.

The angry retort and accusations Brian was about to shower on his lover suddenly died on his lips as he looked at the tired and dejected angel peering fearfully back at him. Unbidden and unshed tears glistened in the blue eyes and his shoulders slumped.

A knot of fear suddenly formed in Brian's stomach. "Justin." When no response came from his lover, Brian shook him gently by the shoulders and repeated his name more urgently. "Justin! Look at me! Did that asshole hurt you?" Brian may have been on his way to being totally soused, but he had been sober enough to witness a man struggling with another in the nearby car just before the blonde soundly slapped his aggressor in response. It was only when Justin escaped from the car did he realize just who was involved in the altercation. Did that fucker do something else to his angel?

"Justin, talk to me! Tell me!" Brian shook the shoulders more firmly.

Finally, Justin raised his face to his rescuer and answered in a soft, tired voice. "No, Brian, he didn't hurt me. You might say I discouraged that," he added with a small smile.

Despite himself, Brian smiled back slightly at that statement. "Yeah, I noticed." Justin always could take care of himself pretty well, he thought. But no one was invincible. Brian shuddered slightly when he thought what might have happened if Justin had not been so lucky.

Now that Justin had confirmed he had not been harmed, Brian released his hold on him and stepped back to look at him. His anger that was previously displaced was now returning.

"Justin, you have a LOT of explaining to do! Why did you lie to me about being in that fucking play? And what were you doing with that asshole in his car? Just what type of relationship do you have with him? Maybe this was just a lover's spat." Brian's voice was a mixture of anger and jealousy, and his thoughts were in a jumble.

Justin glared back at Brian in indignant shock. His voice rose as he replied, "How can you say that, Brian? You just saw me slap the man! Does that look like a fucking lover's spat? I can't believe you! I was scared out of my fucking mind in that car!"

Justin twirled around and prepared to stomp away, just as Brian grabbed him again by the shoulders, more roughly this time, and turned Justin to face him. "No way, Sunshine! We're going to have this out right now! I want to know what's going on! Are you trying to make me look like a goddamn fool? I saw the way the two of you were dancing on that stage! You couldn't have pried the two of you loose with a fucking crowbar!"

"It was ACTING, Brian, nothing else! But I know the Kinney operating manual – I knew if I told you what was going on and you witnessed it, you would react just the way you DID – like a jealous maniac!"

" I don't do jeal….." Brian began.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, you don't do jealousy," Justin retorted, repeating Brian's mantra back at him. "Well, if you DON'T do jealousy, you sure as hell do a fantastic simulation of it!"

"Don't flatter yourself, Sunshine. I can take care of myself. I don't need you or anyone else in my life," Brian huffed. "I was just trying to save you from yourself, that's all." Even to his own ears, Brian had to admit, that defense sounded lame.

"Right. Of Course," Justin snapped. "You just went off the deep end and got drunk for no reason. Why do you always do this? Why can't you just come out and admit how you feel?"

"I AM telling you how I feel!" Brian insisted. "Why does this always come down to everyone trying to analyze me?"

Justin's headache was quickly becoming progressively worse. He rubbed his temples and closed his eyes. He was exhausted and simply did not have the energy to fight with Brian anymore. Besides, the possibility of having a productive discussion with a very drunk Brian at the moment did not look very promising.

"Look, this is getting us nowhere, and you are obviously in no condition to drive right now. Why don't I drive you home and we can continue this discussion tomorrow when you're sobered up and I'm not so exhausted?" Justin looked at Brian pleadingly. He knew he had to straighten things out with Brian, but he also knew tonight would not be the night to do that. Better to continue this conversation when both of them had a clearer head.

As much as it pained Brian to admit it, he was aware he had reached his limit long before now, and he had to admit Justin was right. He was NOT happy about having Justin drive him home, and he was still angry as hell with him. He NEEDED an explanation for what was going on. But as angry as Brian was with his lover, he still didn't want to let him out of his sight.

Brushing an elegant hand through the hair now hanging in his eyes, Brian sighed. "Alright, Justin, I'll let you drive me home. But don't think this is over. You have a hell of a lot of explaining to do!"

Justin felt the relief permeate his body. Relief that Brian would now get home safely, and relief that Brian hadn't outright refused to talk to him further. He knew then that Brian hadn't given up on them. And he knew that he would stop at nothing tomorrow to straighten things out. He loved this man deeply and he could be just as stubborn as Brian Kinney when he wanted something. And he never wanted things to work out as badly as he did just now.

Spying the jeep parked a few feet from where they stood, Justin held out his hand. After a brief hesitation, Brian reached in his pocket and pulled out the keys, handing them to his lover. A look passed between them before they both opened their respective doors and entered the car.

The drive home to Brian's place was a quiet one. Brian's prolific drinking and the tumultuous events outside the club had finally caught up with him, and despite his determination not to succumb to sleep, after a few minutes he couldn't resist and closed his eyes. Laying his head back, he was asleep within a few minutes, his head turned toward the driver's seat.

Justin took the opportunity to glance over at his lover. To Justin, Brian always looked gorgeous, but in his sleep he looked so peaceful and at rest. Justin wished Brian could ALWAYS feel that way. Sighing, tears once again formed in his eyes and he thought worriedly about how he would rectify his relationship with Brian, the one person who meant more to him than anything. He didn't know how he would do it, but he resolved to do whatever it takes to make Brian understand what the stubborn son of a bitch means to him. Chuckling to himself a little, Justin thought, "After all, that's what makes Brian Kinney Brian Kinney….." Feeling a little more optimistic for the first time tonight, Justin slowly maneuvered the Jeep back toward the loft.


	8. Chapter 8: Sunday Morning Resolutions

Footloose: Chapter 8 – Sunday Morning Resolutions

Bright sunlight filtering through the panes of the loft bedroom rudely intruded on Brian's slumber. Opening his hazel eyes a crack, he quickly shut them again tightly as the sun's rays briefly blinded him. Were it not for the unexpected coffee aroma suddenly invading his sense of smell at that moment, he would have allowed himself the luxury of drifting back to sleep.

For a few minutes longer, Brian lay in bed, trying to recall how he had even gotten home from Babylon last night. Then the events from last night came rushing back to him: the drinking, the altercation between Justin and that asshole, Jason, and finally the encounter that ensued between him and Sunshine. Not exactly a full-scale argument, but not quite a conversation, either. The only resolution that occurred was Brian's eventual agreement to let his lover drive him back to the loft.

Speaking of Justin, where was he? Did he stay here last night? Brian could tell Justin's side of the bed hadn't been slept in. But someone had removed Brian's clothing and placed him in the bed under the satin sheet.

Sleepily ambling into the bathroom to relieve himself, Brian then continued out to the living room/kitchen. At first glance, he noticed the coffeemaker was on, but there was no sign of anyone else. Peering over at the couch, however, he found his target. A tousled-haired angel was lying on his side, curled up fetal style, hugging himself. Brian noticed the worry lines and exhaustion etched on the beautiful, young face, and wondered if his lover was cold, even though Justin was still wearing the shirt and jeans he had worn for the last act of the play last night.

He approached Justin quietly, reaching for the fleece throw he kept on the back of the couch. As he knelt down to cover the younger man, the crystal blue eyes that Brian knew so well fluttered open. A look of confusion briefly appeared on Justin's face; then, as the reality of where he was flooded his senses, he pulled himself upright and sat at the end of the couch, trying to will himself as small as possible.

"Brian. I didn't think you would be awake so soon. Especially after last night." Justin didn't quite know how to begin a conversation he knew was perhaps one of the most important talks he would ever have.

"I would have gone back to sleep, but someone's Maxwell House habit woke me."

"Huh? Oh, I couldn't get to sleep when I brought you home last night, so I finally gave up trying and put the automatic timer on for the coffee. I forgot today was Sunday, and you wouldn't need to get up early." Justin looked away, suddenly at a loss as to what to say. He almost had to laugh. There was so much to say, and here they were discussing coffee habits!

Brian looked down at Justin. The alcohol-induced stupor from last night had diminished, along with his anger toward his lover, even though the hurt and jealousy were still there. He slowly sat down on the couch, a few feet away. Turning to Justin, he softly said, "Why do we keep hurting each other, Justin? Is it worth the fucking pain?"

Justin's head turned back to Brian, surprised by the unexpected frankness. There was no hesitation, however, in his answer. "Yes," he said firmly. "It is DEFINITELY worth it. YOU are worth it. I meant what I said last night, Brian. There was NOTHING between me and Jason. I was tossed into the middle of that whole fucking situation by the other actor getting hurt. What was I supposed to do? Lindsey and the other committee members were stuck and I was the only one who could bail them out. And it was for Vic's House. You know how much I respected Vic and how much Debbie has done to help me. I couldn't say no."

"But you could have been honest with me, Sunshine," Brian insisted.

"I know," Justin conceded. "But like I said last night, I was operating from the Brian Kinney manual. The page that says _I look like I couldn't care less, but what I feel and what you hear are two totally different things._" Even though Justin knew Brian would never come out and admit it, he couldn't help notice the small smile that appeared on Brian's lips just then. "I honestly thought it would all be over last night and everything would just go back to normal. Only I didn't realize it was almost our relationship (Justin noticed the slight wince Brian gave at the "r" word) that wound up being over, instead. I didn't plan on Jason becoming a total asshole, either." Justin shuddered slightly as he thought about last night's turn of events in Jason's car. He NEVER wanted to see that moron ever again!

Justin hesitated, looking uncertainly at Brian before continuing, "Almost IS the right word, isn't it? I mean, about our relationship?" The fear was evident in the blue eyes now staring intently at Brian.

At the sound of Jason's name, Brian felt his blood boil. The thought of what that man might have done to his lover made him want to cut off the man's balls. _You and I have some unfinished business, pal, _he thought.

Brian looked back at the concern etched on Justin's face. As upset as he had been at Justin for withholding the information about the play from him, he couldn't deny that he still cared deeply for this man and couldn't imagine his life without him. Of course, knowing it and actually saying it OUT LOUD were two different things.

Characteristically rolling his tongue in cheek, Brian replied, "Well, until someone else comes along that can fuck me and give me a better blow job than you, I'll guess I'll just have to keep you around a little longer," he replied softly. Leaning over and reaching both hands behind Justin's neck, he pulled him closer until both their noses were touching before kissing the full lips softly. Pulling back just enough to speak, he added with a husky voice. "Just remember, Sunshine, from now on the only dancing in the sheets you're going to be doing is with ME. You got it?

The relief and joy were readily apparent on his face as Justin returned Brian's gaze with the bright smile that was only reserved for the one he loved. He replied, "I got it," before returning Brian's kiss with a fervent one of his own.


	9. Chapter 9: Justin's Decision

_Chapter Nine: Monday Morning – the Aftermath_

Justin's need to finally get some much-needed rest from the mentally and physically exhausting events of Saturday night was not fulfilled. However, because that was due to a marathon fucking session with Brian yesterday, and some additional gymnastics in this morning's shower, he thought he could live a few more days without much sleep if this was the tradeoff.

He smiled broadly as the object of his daydreaming walked through the door of the Liberty Diner. Returning his smile with one of his own, Brian slid onto one of the counter chairs. "Hey, Sunshine. How about some additional protein to keep up my strength? Couple egg whites, over easy, with whole wheat toast." Turning his coffee cup over, Justin filled it as he said, "COMING right up, Bri," as he turned to perform a private little wiggle of his bubble butt just for his lover.

The banter between the two men did not go unnoticed by the blonde woman approaching Brian. "Well, I'm glad to see you two have worked out your problems," Lindsey said, nodding her head toward Justin. "I know how worried he was about you misinterpreting his willingness to help out the Center. He was doing a good deed, you know. The Center took in a LOT of money because of him. We couldn't have done the show without him filling in for Lance."

Brian turned to his friend who was now occupying the seat next to him. "Yeah, I guess, but it seems like he always seems to get himself in trouble somehow." Brian growled, "I'm not done with that asshole Jason yet."

Puzzled, Lindsey said, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, that's right. You don't know what happened AFTER the show Saturday night. Seems like our little lothario offered to give Justin a ride home and practically fucking mauled him once he got him in the car!" Brian still couldn't quell the anger that once again raged inside him at the thought of that man pawing his lover.

Lindsey was aghast. "I can't believe that. Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! I saw that fucker with my own two eyes when he pulled up in front of Babylon. He was trying to pull Justin into his arms and kiss him when Sunshine slapped the shit out of him!" Brian couldn't control the proud tone that crept into his voice. "There is NO fucking way Justin is going to perform in that play again with that asshole!"

"Lindsey." Justin acknowledged his friend as he placed Brian's breakfast in front of him. "I'm glad you're here. I told you I would give you my decision today about the encore performance next Saturday night." Looking over at Brian, who was still seething, he continued firmly. "I'm really sorry, but my decision I gave Mark Saturday night still stands. I won't jeopardize my relationship with Brian any further. Besides, after what Jason tried to do to me last night, I certainly wouldn't be comfortable performing with him, anyway."

Lindsey looked apologetically at Justin. "Yeah, Brian just told me what happened after the play. I'm so sorry – I can't believe he would do that! He had always been a consummate performer at the rehearsals. There was never any indication he would be aggressive with someone. I'm disappointed we won't be able to do a repeat performance, but after what Brian just told me, I can certainly understand why. I'll let Mark and the rest of the committee know today." Glancing at her watch, she stood up. "Speaking of which, I'd better go – I'm running late for the committee meeting as it is." Giving Brian and Justin both a kiss on the cheek, she repeated, "I'm glad you boys cleared up your differences." Smiling slightly, she gave them a small wave before heading out the door.


	10. Chapter 10: Conclusion

Chapter 10: Conclusion

"Brian?" Justin was relieved to finally reach Brian on his cell phone after calling him several times that day. "Where are you? I've been trying to reach you all afternoon." Justin could hear several voices in the background. "Are you already at the club or Woody's? I thought we were going to get together at your loft tonight before going out."

"We are, Sunshine. I just had some unfinished business to take care of. I'll meet you back at the loft around 9, okay?"

Justin hesitated. There was a strange tone in Brian's voice. "Are you sure everything's okay? You sound a little off or something…."

Brian firmly replied, "I'm FINE, Sunshine. Meet me at the loft around 9. I'll stop by that Italian place you like for some takeout before we head over to Babylon."

Still unsure of what was going on, Justin relented. "Okay, Bri. I'll meet you at 9:00. Later."

"Later." Flipping the phone off, Brian turned to face the crowd in the lobby of the GLC. The marquee outside was once again illuminated, advertising the encore performance of _Footloose_, this time starring Jason Caldwell and a now recuperated Lance Stewart. Brian chose not to tell Justin that Lindsey had phoned him Monday after the committee's meeting to advise him Mark had decided to go ahead with the encore despite Jason's abominable conduct toward his co-star. Instead, they would allow him to perform one more time "for the good of the GLC" with his original co-star, Lance, who by then had fully recovered from his accident.

The young, brown-haired usher Brian had to fuck in the downstairs bathroom was only too willing to reveal where the backstage dressing rooms were located. Walking down the hallway to the left of the stage doors, Brian stopped at the last door on the right. Knocking loudly, he waited for his target to appear. As Jason opened the door, Brian smiled. "Jason Caldwell?"

"Yeah, that's me." Jason looked up at the tall, attractive man curiously. "Do I know you?"

"No, but I know YOU. I wanted to tell you what a big fan I am of your work," Brian gushed. "I just wanted to leave you with a gift of appreciation."

Jason smiled back at the sexy man standing in front of him. He replied seductively, "Well, it would be a PLEASURE to accept a gift from you."

"Good. I hope it leaves a lasting impression on you." Leaning closer toward his "fan," Jason never saw the right punch that was suddenly delivered forcefully to his left eye. Reeling backward from the assault, Jason staggered, trying unsuccessfully to break his fall as he landed hard on his ass six feet from the dressing room door.

Before he lost consciousness, Brian's parting words reverberated in Jason's ears: "That was for Justin. But don't worry, I've heard they can do wonders with stage makeup."


End file.
